


The Genetics of a Genius

by Heliocat



Series: Ash Lynx: The Pre-Eiji Years [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yasha (Manga)
Genre: Dodgy deals, Experiments, Gen, Genetics, Headcanon, Samples, Science, neo genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliocat/pseuds/Heliocat
Summary: When the call goes out from Neo Genesis for the DNA of geniuses for ongoing experiments, Dino Golzine responds.PURE HEADCANON.
Series: Ash Lynx: The Pre-Eiji Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Genetics of a Genius

**Author's Note:**

> When you read 'Yasha' in 2020, you seriously start wondering if Akimi Yoshida is a prophet... it is pretty scary; some of the conspiracy theories match the fiction a little too well, as does the human reaction. Plus, the description of the virus... it's a little on the nose.
> 
> Anyway, this is a PURE HEADCANON of mine, likely nonsense, but I thought it could be perfectly viable given the settings and dates. Sing looks to be in his early 30s in Yasha, placing it roughly 15-16 years after Banana Fish assuming he was 14/15 at the time. Ash was 17/18 throughout Banana Fish, so we can assume he was about 12-14 years old when Neo Genesis started their experiments, right about the time Dino Golzine started noticing him as being more than a pretty face. 
> 
> Blonde is an unusual hair colouring for Japanese people, and there is no denying Sei and Rin are highly attractive young men. Tragedy is apparently inherited.
> 
> I'm English, so expect British spellings and grammar.
> 
> Many thanks to Akimi Yoshida for creating Banana Fish and Yasha - this is a work of fanfiction, so I own none of the intellectual property.

Neo Genesis worked as a primarily independent laboratory, specialising in several fields including pharmaceuticals, genetics and immunology. Many of their experiments were government sanctioned and top secret, such as their bio-warfare division. They had access to bacteria and viruses capable of great plagues, and they toyed around with the genetic code in the hopes of discovering something amazing. However, even an independent lab has connections, and science works best when resources get shared.

There were so many grey and dubiously moral areas in genetic science. The ethics surrounding it are complex and variable – the whole field is playing God, after all. To gain a better understanding, human experimentation is a necessary evil, but at what point do you say ‘enough is enough?’ It was the early 80s, and they were looking into ways to genetically engineer a human to be resistant to diseases of the brain, such as Alzheimer’s. Using viral particles, they had discovered a way to force neurons to reproduce and repair, and there was a chance they could replicate this in a live human. If it worked, it could revolutionise the genetic medical field. To test genetic alteration, you must grow an embryo. To do that, you need gametes. Neo Genesis, unfortunately, like several establishments at the time when human rights were fewer, was inherently prejudiced. Goldberg, the man in charge of running the establishment, was a known elitist and xenophobic racist. He had two stipulations; the gametes had to come from people with IQs over 150, and the experimentations themselves could not be done with pure caucasian DNA. To experiment on your own race... that just didn't sit right with Goldberg. Once the science was perfected and deemed safe, then it could be rolled out to the 'master race'. This isn’t to say that both provided gametes had to be non-white ethnicity; as long as the embryo was half-caste and therefore 'tainted' in their eyes then it still matched their supremacist ideals. 

Human egg cells are tricky to harvest at the best of times, but to avoid the moral complications surrounding motherhood they opted to take eggs from undeveloped foetuses. They had all been terminated before full term, none of them over the 28-week threshold generally viewed as the turning point where a squishy bundle of cells becomes a human. Female embryos already house eggs, fully developed and ready for maturity, and they work just as effectively as ones taken from a grown woman. They had obtained three willing ladies, all of them scientists, two of them Japanese and one Indian, from whom to harvest a foetus for research purposes. All three of them had become pregnant through natural methods but did not want a child at the time; while anti-abortionists may baulk at the idea, screaming all lives are sacred, to the scientists who were going to abort the pregnancies anyway it gave a little bit of meaning to the loss knowing it would go towards the advancement of science. They used the IQ of the mother and father to gauge the worth of the foetus.

Sperm was easier. Any grown man can provide sperm, and by Goldberg's ruling as long as the egg was non-white they could use any ethnicity – the main issue here was quality. They specifically wanted the sperm of geniuses. Several of the scientists donated, but they threw a request out to other connections in order to obtain the best and brightest they could. Unlike eggs, sperm can come from many sources, and Neo Genesis was willing to pay a steep price for the highest quality.

A viable source came from a most unusual location.

The underworld, the government, and science are linked in ways normal people cannot even comprehend. All three co-exist, although they have no right to do so. Organised crime often gets overlooked or ignored provided the perpetrators can provide something for the community. In Japan, for instance, Yakuza are often highly respected businessmen in their own right. The same is true of the Sicilian Mafia and the Chinese Triads. Some of them are charitable, giving money to people in need, or else their presence in the community offers protection or jobs or encourages tourism. But the fact remains that they are still con artists, drug peddlers, and pimps. The government is willing to cover up great crimes against humanity, or morally dubious decisions, if they feel they benefit the country. They will make backhanded deals and fund research if they feel it will benefit their ideals, even if their ultimate goal is not always ethical. They will work with organised crime to gather resources and to organise coups and assassinations. Science will accept samples through darker methods of extraction if it means they can continue their line of research. This has been an ongoing relationship; you only have to look at the bodysnatchers of the 19th century and the use of prisoners for experimentation in Nazi camps to see that science, especially biological science, is far from being a squeaky-clean establishment. Scientists themselves can become consumed by their work to the point of madness, and no longer see that what they are doing may be evil. They are curious, and finding how deep the rabbit hole goes is worth more to them than the moral code most normal humans adhere to.

Which was how Dr Smith of Neo Genesis received a call one day from an influential figure within the Unione Course. Based in New York, Dino Golzine was head honcho for the East Coast sect of the Corsican Mafia. Dino was known to have links to Government research, primarily secretive military schemes. He provided funding and facilities for top-secret ongoing research, and in return was allowed to run his empire from New York with minimal interference. Neo Genesis had worked with some of his facilities before. They didn’t know exactly what the government was researching there, but their pharmaceuticals team had assisted them on several occasions. As far as Neo Genesis were concerned, they were working with a variant of LSD, but for what reason was unclear. Their facility was one of several reached out to when the call went out for samples.

Naturally, Dino Golzine was only after the money. He didn’t really care what the sample was going to be used for; his advisors had merely pointed out a lucrative one-time business deal, and he had the goods they were after. When you have a golden goose like that… well, you milk it for everything it is worth. Checks were made into the claims Dino made. Researchers went and personally tested the participant and, when the claims were found to be legit, the lab jumped at the chance to own merchandise of that quality. They chose to ignore the age of the participant. Usually, samples should only be given by people of legal age, but they were willing to make exceptions. After a bit of haggling, a sale was made that kept both parties happy. Money swiftly exchanged hands through a bank account in Switzerland.

A few days later, a vialed sample was delivered to the lab with the highest IQ of any previously sourced. They didn’t ask how exactly it had been obtained, whether willingly or by force. That was none of their concern.

The DNA of a child genius proved most useful to the ongoing research at Neo Genesis.

*

The only experiment of that particular trial to succeed involved one of the Japanese eggs and sperm taken from that sample. It split during growth, providing two viable samples of study. One baby was born to a surrogate mother, a scientist working on the trial, who later ran away with the child after her conscience got the better of her and raised him as her son. The other sample was stolen by the head of a Japanese pharmaceutical corporation, implanted into a hired surrogate at his private estate, and was born 9 months after his twin... 


End file.
